Jane Smith
Jane Smith (born Lara Croft, nationality British) is a female Human born on Earth in 2333. In 2354, Jane started to date a man named Typhuss James Halliwell. By 2354, Jane joined Starfleet Intelligence. Her boss in Starfleet Intelligence was Director Jennifer Shepard during the 2350s and 2360s and 2370s and 2380s. Following her mother's death in 2375, Jane became the heir countess, and following her father's believed death on May 17, 2376, became the heir owner to the Croft Manor in Buckinghamshire, England. She became like her father, an archaeologist, on the trail of mythological artefacts which she donated to the British Museum. Lara hired computer technical wiz, Bryce, who worked for her at the Croft Estate as her technical assist. Bryce took up residence in a shuttle in the front courtyard of the manor. Early life Jane Smith was born on April 17th in 2333 to Jonathan Smith and Marcia Smith in San Francisco, California on Earth. Starfleet Academy Jane entered Starfleet Academy in 2350. Jane took classes to become a bridge officer. Jane also took fighting classes so she knew how to fight. Jane took Interspecies Protocol in her first year at the academy. Jane also took Zero-G combat training in her second year at the academy. Jane also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies , Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in her third year at the academy. Jane also took classes such as Forensic Psychology , Basic Warp Design , Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in her fourth year at the academy. In 2354 Jane graduated from Starfleet Academy. Jane was promoted to Ensign, later that year Jane was assigned to work in Starfleet Intelligence and was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Starfleet Starfleet Intelligence In 2354 Jane joined Starfleet Intelligence as an agent and operative under the command of Director Jennifer Shepard. In 2355 Jane was promoted to Lieutenant by Jennifer Shepard. In early 2357, Jane was promoted to Lieutenant Commander by Jennifer Shepard. In 2371, Jane was promoted to Commander by Jennifer Shepard. In 2385, Shepard was replaced as Director of Starfleet Intelligence by Vice Admiral Marta Batanides. Jane had to get used to her new Director, Vice Admiral Marta Batanides. Admiral Batanides made Shepard Director of Covert Ops. As of 2388 Shepard is still Director of Covert Ops. By 2389, Shepard was still Director of Covert Ops. Relationships Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2354 Jane first met Typhuss James Halliwell at a bar. Jane and Typhuss fell in love. Jane took Typhuss back to her house and had sex with him. They started dating. Two months later they got married and eight months later their relationship was not working and they got a divorce. A week later Jane found out that she was pregnant. Nine months later Jane's daughter, Janet Smith was born on June 2nd and Jane would later Typhuss about his daughter in 2386. ( ) Discoveries *The Clock (in her home) *Triangle of Light (in Cambodia and Siberia) *Mati (in Santorini, Greece) *Pandora's Box (in Africa) Category:Humans Category:Smith family Category:Halliwell family Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Starfleet Intelligence operatives Category:Starfleet officers Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Archaeologists Category:Lara Croft Category:Doppelgängers